How to Care for a Kid
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Akaya brings a kid. Yukimura knows all. Yanagi brings the camera. Niou is loved. Marui gets his hair pulled. Sanada sighs. What a great day...


How to Care for a Kid

Rikkaidai Story

I might make different versions.

* * *

"Ne, Mura-buchou! Mura-buchou!" Akaya cried.

"Hm? What's wrong, Akaya?"

Akaya pointed behind him. A smaller kid was running behind him. "See? See? That's my cousin! She's going to be with me for the rest of the day!"

Yukimura smiled and picked up the girl. "She's adorable, Akaya."

The five year old giggled and smiled. She had the same messy curly hair as Akaya. Actually, you can say this is like the female version of him. Only smaller... and more happy.

"What's her name?"

"Amaya! Her name is like mine!" Akaya said.

"'Kaya!" Amaya said.

Yukimura handed the child back to Kirihara.

Kirihara took the smaller girl with him and walked away after saying "Bye" to Yukimura.

"Hello Yukimura, how are you?" Yanagi greeted.

"I'm fine. Did you see Akaya's cousin?" Yukimura asked.

"You mean that small child Akaya was walking around with? Ah, I saw them. I think Niou is making the rumor that Akaya has a child."

Yukimura chuckled. "This can only result to something funny, no?"

"I'll get my camera." Yanagi ran off in some random direction.

* * *

"'kaya! Where we going?" Amaya asked.

"We're going to see my team! You already saw Yukimura-buchou." Akaya said.

"So, is this the child we heard oh-so much about?" Niou asked.

"Niou-sempai! You almost gave her a heart attack!"

"She doesn't look like she had a heart attack; you look more spooked than her." Marui said. He was standing behind Niou.

"'kaya! He has pink hair!" She pointed to Marui.

"Amaya, be sure to stay away from Marui-sempai and Niou-sempai. They are evil." Akaya told her.

"Hey! I'm not evil! Niou is!" Marui cried. "Come here, Amaya was it?" He squat down.

Amaya walked to Marui. She started to tug his hair. "Mr., you have pink hair!!!" She cried.

"Gah! She's got my head!" Marui cried.

Akaya started to laugh. Niou snickered.

"No one's going to help!?"

"You have pink hair!!" She started to laugh.

"Amaya, come over here." Niou said. "I'll pick you up and bring you anywhere you want."

Amaya let go of Marui's hair and ran over to Niou.

"Amaya! I told you to stay away from Niou-sempai!"

"...Niou?" She asked.

"Yes, that's me." Niou said.

"Niou! Niou! Niou!" She cried.

"Well, she sure has taken a liking to me."

"Amaya!! I said not to go near him!"

"You guys are two loud." Sanada said.

"Hat!" Amaya said.

"Who is she?" Sanada asked.

"Akaya's baby/cousin." (Marui said cousin, Niou said baby)

"..."

"My cousin." Akaya said.

"Hat! Hat!" She cried.

Niou handed the kid to Sanada. "Here, you carry her."

Amaya took Sanada's hat. "Hat! Hat!"

Sanada almost smiled. _ALMOST._

"Fukubuchou... are you _smiling_?" Akaya asked; bewildered.

"No."

"Akaya, Sanada-san has a soft spot of children. That's why he's barely nice to you." Niou said.

Sanada would have slapped Niou if Amaya wasn't in his arms and if he wasn't a bad example for her.

"Sanada-san can take care of her for a while. I need a break..." Akaya said. He sighed and walked away.

Niou and Marui looked at each other.

"Um, look! There's Yagyuu!" Niou ran off to some random direction.

"I need to eat second lunch!" Marui said. He ran off after Niou.

All that was left was Sanada and Amaya.

"So... what would you like to do?"

"No 'Kaya?" Amaya said. Tears formed in her eyes.

"No wait! Don't cry ok?"

"No 'kaya?" She started to cry. A LOT.

Sanada sighed. "Don't cry ok? I'll do whatever you want!"

"Reawy?"

"Yes, really."

"I want ice cream!"

Sanada sighed again. Why did the child have to be related to AKAYA? "Ok, I'll get you some ice cream."

"I like the hat!"

"You can wear it for the day."

"Yay!"

* * *

One Hour Later...

"Sanada-san, did you take care of my cousin? If she not happy I'll... I'll... blackmail you!" Akaya threatened.

"Run 20 laps!" Amaya cried. She laughed... LAUGHED.

Everyone on the team just stared at the two. (Meaning Amaya and Sanada)

"Note to self," Niou said, "Never leave children with Sanada-san." He wrote something in a notepad.

Yukimura smiled.

Yanagi wrote something in a handy notebook. "You're right once again, Yukimura."

"I'm never wrong when it comes to the team, Renji."

"Ah, I see."

"Well, are you all going to run or not?" Sanada cried. "20 laps!"

"20 laps!" Amaya repeated.

"Should I get the camera?" Yanagi asked Yukimura.

"Only when they do something funny."

Sanada tripped, YES, TRIPPED, over a random tennis ball. Why? Because Amaya was about to trip too.

"I supposed I should take a picture of this?" Yanagi said. He snapped a photo.

Niou took a photo too.

Akaya carried Amaya away saying, "Don't copy fukubuchou either."

Yukimura chuckled. Somehow he knew this would happen. Odd? No.

**Fin.**


End file.
